Hidden Within
by Lady Clare Boleyn
Summary: Elizabeth is 9 yrs old and is sick of her dad always killing off his wives cause he no longer wants them. But when the Circus comes to town things start to look up for Lil Bess. She makes some new BFFL's but when its time for them to go will she go too?
1. Court

I couldn't believe it my father had gone to a whole new level. He had divorced and then beheaded yet another wife. My mother had died because this man could do what ever he wanted and I no longer want to be ruled by him anymore. I had to escape and soon or I too might loss my head like so many others.

...

"Lady Elizabeth" said my governess, Lady Katherine (Kat) Ashley "It's time to get up it's almost midday. Your going to court today and we wouldn't want to be late for the King now would we?"

"Do I have to go Kat" I mumbled into the pillow. I lifted my head to see Kat picking out my dress for the day. "Kat, can't I sleep for a little bit longer. It's not like I need to be at court on time."

"My darling little Bess" began Kat as she walked over to me, "You either get up now or I'll have to tell the King that his daughter wouldn't come and see him because she was to lazy to get up this morning."

"You wouldn't do that Kat" I said "Would you?"

"Maybe" she replied with a grin. I picked up my pillow and threw it at her. She just laughed at me. "Come on Bess get up" she said "I'll be back in half an hour. By then I hope you have had a bath and got dressed or at least starting too."

"What ever you say Kat" I replied as I slowly got out of bed.

...

I smoothed out me dress skirt making sure there was no cresses in it. I had to look a picture image of what a princess should look like, even through I wasn't one. I had to show my father that I was a princess of this land and that my title couldn't be taken away from me.

"Your Majesty, the Lady Elizabeth." I slowly walked into the room and curtsied before my father, the King.

"Your Majesty" I said in a monotone voice. I had no respect for my father anymore. He went threw wives like it was running water.

"My little Bess" he said as he signaled for me to stand "You're grown into such a beautiful young lady." I smiled at him before walking over to my older sister, Mary. She had a dark blue gown on with pearls sewed into the bodice of the dresses. She also had a headdress on that was also a dark blue colour. She looked wonderful as always.

"Bess" she called out to me.

"Mary" I replied with as much happiness as she had put in.

"How are you my darling little sister?" she asked.

"I'm good Mary" I replied "Lady Kat has been keeping me in line and my tutor is teaching me French, Spanish, Latin, Italian and Germany now. I'm having some much fun at Hever Castle, the King got me a new horse for my birthday a couple of months ago."

"Ahhhh yes my dear little sister turned 9 years old" she said as she pulled me towards the garden. Mary had always been nice to me even though my mother had not been nice to her. I heard stories about mama and how she was a whore and a witch but I didn't believe any of it. I remember her being kind and loving to me so I didn't see what everyones problem was until Mary told me why people didn't like her. I use to talk about her a lot when I was little but now I do not utter her name in the presence of someone else. "So why have you come to court dear little Bess?" asked Mary as we strolled through the garden.

"Cause papa asked for me to come" I replied "Lady Kat told me there was a festival was going to happen. Do you know what thats about?"

"Yes I do" she replied "There's a circus (don't know if there were circus in Tudor era but in my story there is :P ) coming to London and father has asked them to do a show for the royal court and to stay for a week."

"Oh."

"Come on Bess it'll be fun and I'll get to spend a whole week with you" she said with a hugh grin. I smiled back at her. She linked our arms and together we continued to walk threw the gardens at Greenwich Palace.

...

Mary and I walked back to the feast to find that his Majesty wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked at Mary and she had a sad look in her eyes. Father was off with another mistress again. It was sad that my father thought he could do what ever he wanted but he was the King.

"He's with a mistress isn't her?" I said as we walked over to Lady Kat.

"I would think so Bess" she replied with a sad smile, "I have to go Bess but I'll come and find you tomorrow so we can spend some time together."

"Okay" I said and waved to her as she left. Lady Kat and I sat and ate for awhile before Kat told me it was about time for me to go to bed. I nodded my head and I followed her to my rooms. "Kat why does father always have a mistress?" I asked as she undid my laces of my bodice.

"Because he wants to have a mistress" she replied "I don't really understand the ways of his majesty." She the help me into bed. She tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead. "You shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff Bess. Your a child and you should be having fun and enjoying life."

"Okay Kat" I replied "Goodnight."

"Goodnight little Bess" she replied. Then she blew out the candle and left the room closing the door behind her. I pushed the side of my face into the pillow and slowly drifted to sleep.

...

**A/N: Heya so this is my new story for the Tudor's. Hope you liked the first chapter of this story and any reviews or ideas are most welcome. I'm also looking for a Beta's for this story, so if you would like to be my Beta's please do ask.**


	2. Phillip Orlando

The next morning I woke to a wonderful sight out side my window. The circus was in town. My head was spinning with excitement. I had never been to a circus before and now one was here for a whole week at court. I couldn't wait to be dressed and have breakfast so then I could go an explore.

...

It wasn't until midday that I was aloud to go an explore the circus grounds and even then I wasn't aloud to go alone. Lady Kat and Lady Izzy (Isabella) followed me around the grounds but while they were talking to the ring master I slipped away from them. I skipped around the circus looking at all the different things. The horses were my favorite thing to look at. They were all different colors but they all had the same beautiful look about them. One of them came up to me and nudged my hand.

"Hello" I said as I patted it's head. It seemed to like it cause it pushed into my hand more.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a male voice. I turned around to see a boy that looked to be about 12 years old. He had light brown hair that was long but it was tided at the nape of his neck. He looked well off but still a bit dirty from working.

"Nothing" I replied "I was just patting the horse." I looked down at my shoes as if I had been scowled by my father or nurse maid.

"Oh" he said "That's okay. That's Sparky your patting and the other 3 are Thunder, Lightning and Blackly." He walked over to me and hand me a carrot to give to Sparky. I smiled at him before turning back to Sparky to give him the carrot. "What's your name?" he asked as he patted Thunder.

"Elizabeth" I said shyly "Elizabeth Tudor."

"Your the Kings daughter?" he asked in shock.

"Yes" I replied "What about you? What's your name?"

"Phillip" he said puffing out his chest a little "Phillip Orlando. My parents are dead but the ring master is my mum's brother, so my uncle. He's been looking after me since I was 6 years old."

"What's it like?" I asked.

"What's What like?" he replied with a confused look on his face.

"Working in a circus" I replied as he lead me to a seat. I looked out over the Circus. Everyone was bustling about doing different things. There were clowns juggling swords and tight rope walkers practicing on low ropes. Everyone had a place. Everyone seemed happy and content. I sat and watched and wished that my life was like theirs. That I was free to do what ever I wanted. To have friends that were spying on me for their parents. I wanted to feel wanted by someone.

"It's magical" Phillip said finally "It's like have to never grow up, always joking around, always on a new adventure cause we move around a lot. Like after we finish our show here were going to be taking a boat over to France. I probably want come back to England for a year or two." We sat in silence just watching the world go by. "Will I see you again during the week?" asked Phillip.

"I hope so" I replied with a hugh grin.

"BESS" I heard someone yell. Oh no I was going to be in so much trouble.

"Have to go" I said in a hast. I started to run towards where I heard someone class my name when I heard Phillip call out to me.

"Come and see me tomorrow Elizabeth" he said "I'll meet you here again."

"I'll be waiting" I replied with a grin before running off to find Lady Kat and Lady Izzy.

...

"You shouldn't run off like that Bess" scowled Lady Kat "You could of got hurt and then what would of the King done to me or Lady Isabella. You should always have someone with you while your walking about."

"I'm so sorry, Kat" I said with my head bowed in shame "I was just so excited that I simple just forgot." Kat just smiled at me and grabbed me into her arms and hugged me to her chest.

"I forgive you Little Bess" she said before she gave me a kiss on the head "Now you had better go to bed now because you'll be staying up late tomorrow night at the feast." I nodded my head in agreement. Kat undid my bodice and I got into a clean night gown before getting under the covers of my bed. I welcomed darkness as an old friend, I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

...

**A/N: Second chapter of Hidden Within. Wrote this chapter today (July 4th). Hope you liked this chapter and any reviews or ideas are most welcome. **

**I'm still looking for a Beta, so if you would like to be my Beta's (cause I'm looking for 2) please do ask.**

**Thanks so much **

**xxxxx**


End file.
